


I will cut you

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bi!Iggy, Domestic, Donttouchwhatsmine, Funny, Gallavich, M/M, PossesiveMickey, Smut, playful, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt: I have a prompt idea! In this world Iggy would be bisexual. Ian, living at the Milkovich house, always walks around shirtless or in just boxers and Mickey sees Iggy checking Ian out one day and gets super mad and/or possessive. Thanks!With just a little twist.--





	I will cut you

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a little inspired tonight. ;P, here we go. Another special thanks to miss Ela, for helping me out with Ideas, and girlie as a thank you, you know this has the scene you wanted in it. :P 
> 
> Everyone else. ENJOY!!!

It had started subtly at first. Even Mickey, crazy overpossesive Mickey hadn’t noticed. He thought Iggy was just annoyed. Ian was always walking around the house with barely any clothes. Mickey didn’t mind, of course, he didn’t mind. Less for him to take off later, and sure he had known his brother was bi for a long time. Never really considered it much until he just kept staring at Ian. Ian was off limits. Ian was his. It got more frequent, over time, and of course, Ian didn’t notice. Why would he, he had no clue? First of all that iggy even liked dudes like at all, and secondly because Ian most of the time didn’t understand the power he had over people, looking like he did.

Mickey let it slide for a few weeks. Okay so iggy needed to get laid, that’s all this was. But it kept happening. Of course, if Mickey had known one important factor he could have helped to end it. He didn’t know that Iggy had been walking out of the bathroom one night, on the very rare occasion that Ian bottomed for him. It never happened, once in a blue moon he or Ian would get in a mood, and they would switch it up. It was always a nice change but it just wasn’t what either of them was into. Mickey liked the feel of Ian inside him, working him over until he collapsed, and Ian, Ian loved nothing more than ramming into Mickey like his life depended on it.  If Mickey had known that the sounds of a bottoming Ian are why he was staring he would have nipped that shit in the bud straight away but he didn’t.

Finally, he had, had enough. One particular day, Ian had walked out of the bathroom in a towel, water dripping off of him and the sight had Mickey ready to drag him off and pounce on him, and then, he just had to look over at Iggy who was staring, AGAIN, and he hit him upside the head as Ian walked into their bedroom.

“Ow! The fuck mick?!” He exclaimed.

“Iggy, you are my brother, and I love you but if you don’t stop looking at what is mine like that, like a piece of candy I will string you up outside and use you for Christmas lights, do you understand me?” He says pointedly staring at his brother who looks away from the door.

“Sorry man. Just can't help it. I would never.” He says and Mickey knows, doesn’t stop him from going into the room and telling Ian he should wear more clothes around the house. To keep the show for the bedroom. Ian stares at him for a minute, because Mickey had never cared before but he shrugged it off and listened to his boyfriend.

If that would have been the end of it, Mickey wouldn’t be constantly ready to ring his brother's neck. Sure Iggy would look away as soon as he noticed himself doing it but he was still staring and it was driving Mickey up the wall.  Especially one night where Ian forgets that he and Mickey aren’t alone and walks around in his boxers. He isn’t even thinking and Mickey groans because he sees Iggy lick his lips.

Mickey leans over so slightly. “I will cut you. Don’t think I won't.” Mickey states again, with more of a growl... Iggy quickly looks away and thinks he really needs to get laid.

\--

It was shortly after that, Ian had decided to have a friend over for dinner and he had begged Mickey to be nice, he had even asked Iggy to be on his best behavior. Iggy disinterested in all of it had nodded and kept on playing with his phone. He was bound and determined now that he needed to find a nice and pretty needy bottom to occupy his time space for just a night. He hadn’t had a nice long fuck session with a sexy guy in quite some time, and he figured that was his problem. He had never found Ian super attractive until that one night, and it was just all up in his face all the time. So he was messing around on his phone. Figured he’d get some free dinner out of the way and then he would go out on the prowl and find the release he was obviously so desperately needing.

\--

Iggy was mindlessly still on his phone, and Mickey was on the couch beside him, making sure Iggy was keeping his mind of his extremely sexy boyfriend, because he had very specific plans for said boyfriend after his friend took off, and Ian was in the kitchen cooking and his friend, Aiden was standing by the counter chit chatting with his friend. Nothing out of the normal, until they started laughing. The more they talked the louder they got. And Mickey as well as Iggy were no longer disinterested because the topic of conversation wasn’t casual dinner conversation.

“Wait…Ian…but have you ever actually done it?” Aiden asked him.

“Yes,…of course I have, not my thing. I’m just not a bottom. I mean if asked, I can get into it, but it's just not what I like man.” Ian says laughing.

“Man, It’s like the best thing in the world, being bent over, doesn’t matter where and to be fucked so hard you forget where you are or who you are…nothing like it man. Maybe you just ain’t had the good shit man.”

Mickey had had enough.   “Would you two shut the fuck up over there.”

“Touchy,” Aiden said laughing.

“Nah. He knows he’s good. and I'm pretty sure he might agree with you man.” Ian says and he blows a kiss to Mickey.

“Ah fuck off. Come smoke with me ass. So you can stop talking about what happens behind closed doors.” Mickey says rolling his eyes and Ian turns off the stove.

“It’s all done. I’ll plate it up after the cigarette.” He says and he looks back at his friend who nods at him. Mickey thinks it was weird but he doesn’t say anything about it.

\--

“Why you gotta do that?” Mickey asks glaring at his boyfriend.

“He’s gay Mick, he’s not gonna judge you, and you heard him, complete power bottom.” He says and mickey glares.

“And we know how much you love a bottom.” He bites.

“Come on Mick, the only man I want under me screaming is you, and you know it,” Ian says and he leans over and licks at Mickey's ear.

“Tell me more,” Mickey says raising his eyebrows. 

“Tonight, I am going work you good, you know the kind of good where you can't help but sleep so fucking good right after. I’m going to Lick you open so fucking good, then I'm going to play with you. You remember that thing I bought you?” Ian asks referring the vibrator he had bought Mickey a couple of months back.

“Mhm,” Mickey says getting way too hot for someone who had people still in the house.

“Gonna tease you with that, until your so close, then, then I'm going to fuck you with the real thing. So fucking good. Then. I'm gonna give you about half an hour to relax, and then I'm going to do things to you, mmm gonna be so good baby.” Ian says all this while whispering in Mickey’s ear and his hand slides down the front of Mickey’s pants to play a little outside the pants. He Smiles as he feels Mickey’s hardening erection. “That’s right baby. Gonna be so good for you.” Ian says and bites down on Mickey’s neck.

“Okay, okay, let's go back in so we can get rid of these fucks. I need you. So fuckin bad right now.” Mickey says barely able to breathe.

 

Inside, when Mickey Ian walk outside, Iggy looks up and stares at the man across the room. All that talk of bottoming has made him more than ready to go out and get laid. He walks over to the counter and makes him a plate. Ian can forgive him later. Because he needs to get out of here and fuck someone, right now.

Aiden walks over next to him and grabs a fork taking a couple of bites off iggys plate, and Iggy turns towards him and tilts his head.  Aiden just walks back over to the living room and Iggy watches him, he cant help but watches him and the guy who is standing against the back of the couch, just turns and looks at him, with this look, Iggy couldn’t even describe if he really wanted to. And without any warning, “So..You gonna come on over here and get on me or what?” Aiden asks and Iggy almost chokes, but he doesn’t even waste any time, he is moving as quickly as his legs will take him. He doesn’t think about the fact that his brother and his boyfriend are standing on the porch and will be back at any minute.

“You liked what I said about how good it is, didn’t you? You want me to scream out how good you don't you?” Aiden says as Iggy pulls down Aiden's pants roughly. Iggy lets his hand slide down the other man's ass crack. “Ready for you.” He says and the words don’t even register, but the man holds up a condom and some lube. That’s all he needs, He places his hands on  Aiden's shoulders and pushes him forward over the back of the couch, and touches himself slightly while lubbing himself up, and getting ready and then before he knows it he is inside, moving, and it feels so fucking good.

“Just what I needed…fuck…feels so…” Iggy pants out.

“That’s right. So good. Fuck me, harder, oh yeah fuck, Harder!!” The man screams out.

Just then the door swings open and a loud “what the fuckkk?!” comes from Mickey, iggy looks up, shocked a bit because he was in quite a trance and Ian starts laughing behind him.

Ian can tell Mickey is about to tell them to get a room, or to lecture on fucking in the living room, like they hadn’t a million times before.  “Come on babe. I have plans of my own, that involve that room.” He says pointing and Mickey looks towards the kitchen and back to the room.  Ian drags him to their room, speaking about how he’ll feed him after they cum a few times. And that is all Mickey needs, fuck it.

Iggy, gets back to work as his brother and boyfriend close the door and there is quiet and then banging around in the other room, which he is more than used to. He goes back to plowing as hard as he possibly can, chasing the orgasm he has needed for way too long. Aiden is screaming and that edges him on. So good, so…So good.

\--

“mmm, wait a minute,” Mickey says while Ian is licking at his neck.

“Mhm?” Ian asks while he is undressing them both.

“Why didn’t you look surprised when you saw my brother…I mean I knew he liked a little dude action….but you…”

“Come on Mick…He’s been staring at me for weeks. You told me to put my clothes on…I'm not just pretty.” He laughs and pushes his boyfriend towards the bed.

“You knew?!” Mickey says but before he can finish a thought there are kisses being traced down his abdomen.

“Mhm…and as much as I love my grumpy boyfriend, I would much prefer he didn’t kill his brother, So I found him what he needed. Just had to figure out what it was first. I did.” He says chuckling as he wraps his mouth around Mickeys hard and beautiful cock.

“Fuuuck…Sneaky little shit.” He says.

“Mhm, now hush. No more talking about your brother, the only sounds I want to hear from you, are those beautiful sounds that make me so fucking gone for you.” He says stopping for a second but goes back to sucking Mickey to his fullest hardness. He then lets his tongue slide down the shaft, and just as he says earlier, he proceeds to lick and suck his boyfriend open with a little help from a finger or two. Until Mickey is begging and screaming, that’s right. Exactly the way Ian had intended him to be tonight.

Sure he didn’t plan for Iggy to get fucked in the damn living room, but he didn’t give a shit. He had plans and nothing would stop him. When his boyfriend is practically crawling from need he slams into him, causing Mickey to cry out and scream out. The sounds from the other room are no longer filtering into this bedroom because the only thing that can be heard is Mickey crying out for him, and Ian panting and working and moaning out. They tangle themselves up in each other before they cum, and they both bite down on each other's shoulders to feel the pain before they are screaming out and cumming hard and fast.

“fuck!” Mickey yells out as he collapses down on the bed next to Ian.

“I love you,” Ian says lightly with a gleam in his eye.

“Love you,” Mickey says and takes a couple of breaths. “So about this food?” He asks and Ian chuckles but goes to get up and put some pants on to get him some dinner.

“I’ll feed you…but I expect a nice reward after.” Ian says wiggling his eyebrows.

“Oh, you’ll get whatever you want red. Whatever you want.” Mickey says. “and don’t forget…you promised some other things we didn’t get to.” He reminds him and Ian smiles brightly before walking out, into the living room, past the two men who were no longer fucking over the side of the couch, but rather sitting on the couch shoveling their faces full of food, looking spent.

“Enjoy boys…He said as he made his way back to his room for round two, and three, and four.”

 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> TADA!! 
> 
> Ok that is all. Come see me mysticallygallavich.


End file.
